elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild Armor
Thieves Guild Armor is a light armor set found in . The armor is mostly made of leather and is lightweight, making it ideal for the agile shadow-hugging thief. It offers higher defense than Elven or Scaled Armor and is available extremely early in the game after 2 non combat quests. Incidentally, the armor cannot be disenchanted. Upgraded with Leather, the Thieves Guild Armor fortifies lockpicking, pickpocket, and carrying capacity when worn. Pieces can only be found within the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. Random encounter thieves wear this armor, however it cannot be taken from them. Locations *Tonilia, the Riften fence, grants a complete Thieves Guild Armor set just after the beginning of "Loud and Clear". *A second full set can be found in the training room area of the guild. It rests on the tables and cupboards of the Ragged Flagon - Cistern (respawns eventually). *An additional pair of boots, gloves, and a hood can be located around the beds. *PC users can open the console and type: player.additem to receive pieces of armor. This option is useful if previous sets were sold or lost. Upgrading Upon completing "Scoundrel's Folly" without killing Gulum-Ei, the opportunity to upgrade one piece of the armor is provided. The stat increases include: *The Armor upgrade has carrying capacity +35 instead of +20. *The Boot upgrade has Pickpocket +25% instead of +15%. *The Gloves upgrade has Lockpicking +25% instead of +15%. *The Hood upgrade boosts prices by +15% instead of +10%. After the quest "Under New Management," you are given a superior set called the Guild Master's Armor. This set includes improved bonuses for all pieces of armor. Attributes by piece Gallery Thieves guild armor.png|Thieves Guild Armor Thieves guild boots.png|Thieves Guild Boots Thieves guild gloves.png|Thieves Guild Gloves Thieves guild hood.png|Thieves Guild Hood Trivia *While wearing the armor, Hold Guards will sometimes comment, "I know Thieves' Guild armor when I see it, you're not fooling anybody..." and, "I know you're a member of the Thieves Guild, and so do the other guards." *The armor bears slight resemblance to the leather armor from , which is noticeably different to its ''Skyrim'' counterpart. *This armor has exactly the same armor rating as the Shrouded Armor, which is the primary armor used by Dark Brotherhood assassins. *None of the pieces in this set can be disenchanted. *Esmond Tyne wears three pieces, armor, boots and gloves, of a suit called Thieves Guild Variant Armor which looks similar to the Thieves Guild Armor, but all of the pieces have zero value. The gloves have a weight of one, but the other two are weightless. Bugs * This armor must be exchanged with Tonilia during a later quest. Without it, the quest cannot be completed and she cannot be unlocked as a fence. Additionally, "Under New Management" cannot be completed. The rank of guildmaster cannot be obtained either. ** Solution: If you have Patch 1.4, in the Cistern check the bed on the right, entering from the Flagon, between the bed and the end table. There should be Thieves guild armor sitting there. You can pick it up and give it to Tonilia. There may also be a set in the Training Room on the cupboards. **If you somehow do not have any armor lying around the cistern or you have sold it, you can delete the game data and patch data and reinstall them to respawn the clothes back in the cistern. **All pieces of Thieves Guild armor found around the Cistern will respawn after approximately a month of in game time. The pieces of armor found in the training room respawn more often. It is always possible to complete "Under New Management." *If wearing the hood while playing as a vampire, it becomes invisible and graphically glitches the Dragonborn's hair, giving them a massive bald spot. It is also possible to wear another piece of apparel atop the hood. While invisible, it does grant the bonuses to defense and speech. You can wear other pieces of headgear in addition to it. * Occasionally, you cannot improve any piece of Thieves Guild Armor even if you have the Arcane Blacksmith perk. However all parts of the Armor can be improved with the Arcane Blacksmith perk. * Thieves guild armor may have the opposite effect and actually decrease the chances of successfully pickpocketing someone. Appearances * de:Diebesgildenrüstung es:Armadura del Gremio de Ladrones (Conjunto) fr:Armure de la Guilde des voleurs it:Armatura della Gilda dei Ladri ru:Доспех Гильдии воров uk:Обладунок Гільдії крадіїв Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild